September 11th, 2001
by JenD16
Summary: A story I wrote in honor of 911. No pairings. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own, if I did Elliot and Olivia would have already gotten together and Kathy wouldn't be pregnant.**

It was an early Tuesday morning. Elliot had asked the captain to let him and Olivia come to work late. Cragen had agreed since they had just closed a case they were working non-stop on. Elliot was really happy that the captain agreed because the kids had off of school for a staff development day and he was looking forward to seeing them. Elliot and Kathy were lying in bed enjoying each other's company. They had decided to take a shower and was about to get undressed when they heard Maureen calling them.

"I'll go see what she wants, you go get the shower ready." Kathy told Elliot, and headed downstairs unaware of what waited her.

Maureen was in the living room standing in front of the television.

"What is it Maureen?" Kathy asked.

"Look!" Maureen exclaimed, and pointed to the television.

Kathy turned to see what had gotten her daughter so upset. That's when she saw it. There had been an attack on the world trade centers. She ran to the stairs and shouted up to Elliot to come down. Elliot came walking down the steps and saw his oldest daughter and wife standing in front of the television.

"What are you…" Elliot trailed off when he saw what they were watching.

He walked over to his wife and daughter and pulled them both into a hug. Just then Kathleen came running down the stairs. She looked at the television set.

"So it's true?" she asked.

"Yeah, sweetheart it is." Elliot answered her.

The four of them sat on the couch and watched. It wasn't but fifteen minutes later that the twins came downstairs, totally oblivious to what had happened.

"Mommy, I want some breakfast." Lizzie said.

Nobody had even heard her. Dickie and Liz went into the living room and saw what the rest of them were watching.

"The twin towers were attacked?!" Dickie exclaimed.

This was the first time they noticed the twins. Kathy nodded to her two youngest children. They ran over to the couch and sat on their parents laps. They were explaining the best they could to the twins what had happened when Lizzie asked a question that made fear run through Elliot.

"What about Aunt Liv? She lives right by them. Is she okay?"

Elliot hadn't even thought about his partner. He mentally kicked himself for asking for the morning off. When Lizzie didn't get an answer she became scared.

"She is okay right?" she asked again, her voice was small and timid.

"Call her, El." Kathy told him.

Elliot picked up his phone and dialed his partner's home. Everybody stared at Elliot waiting for her to pick up. He got no answer, so he left a message. He then called her cell and it went right to voicemail. He shook his head to his kids.

"Call Grandpa Don, maybe she went to work early." Dickie said.

Elliot dialed his Captain's office.

"Cragen." He answered.

"Cap, its Elliot. Is Olivia there?" he asked.

"No, I was just about to call you. I tried her and got no answer." Cragen answered.

"I haven't heard from her either." Elliot told him.

Elliot heard Cragen let out a worried sigh.

"I'll keep trying to call, but it'll be impossible to actually get to her apartment." Cragen said.

"Well I'm gonna try anyway." Elliot told him.

Cragen knew it would be a waste of time to argue with him.

"Be careful." Cragen told him.

"I will, bye." Elliot replied then hung up the phone.

"Well?" Kathleen asked.

"He hasn't heard from her either. I'm going over there." Elliot told his family.

"Daddy no it's too dangerous." Lizzie cried.

"I'll be okay. I'm gonna go get Aunt Liv and bring her back." Elliot told his youngest daughter.

"Be careful El." Kathy told him.

"I will honey." Elliot assured her.

His kids ran over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss. He then kissed Kathy and left. He drove his car as far as he could into the city, but the streets were a giant chaos. He got out of his car and ran as fast as he could to Olivia's apartment. When he got there he saw that her apartment was safely out of range from the debris. He went apartment, and knocked on her door. He got no answer so he used the key she gave him. He went inside and saw that she wasn't there. His first thought was she was probably going to work and got held up in all the chaos. But then he saw her gun, badge and cell sitting on her kitchen table. He also saw an empty coffee container on her table. He then believed she went to her favorite coffee place a few blocks away. Then he remembered that the coffee place was right around the corner from the trade centers. He ran towards the coffee place in hopes Olivia was there and safe. When he got closer he saw that there were as many ambulances as there could be and fire trucks everywhere. And he saw the destruction of the towers. He looked over at the coffee place and saw a group of people standing outside, watching the scene. When he saw that one of those people was Olivia, he ran over to her as fast as his legs would go.

"Olivia!" he called when he got closer.

Olivia heard him and ran towards him. When they got to each other, Elliot pulled her into him and held her tight.

"I'm fine Elliot." Olivia assured him.

He let go and looked at her.

"Thank god you're okay." Elliot said.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Olivia told him again.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to my house. The kids are worried also." Elliot told her.

Olivia nodded and the walked to her apartment, so she could grab her cell, gun, and badge. Then the walked to where Elliot had left his car. On the way to his house, she called Cragen to let her know she was okay, and Elliot called Kathy and told her that he and Olivia were fine. They got back to his house and they were immediately tackled by the four kids.

"You're okay, Aunt Liv!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I'm fine sweetheart." Olivia told the little girl who was clinging to her.

Olivia picked her up and carried her to the living room where the rest of them joined them. They all sat scattered in the living room, watching and thinking about how one event could change the lives of so many people.

**The End**


End file.
